


The Safest Place On Earth

by carnivalinsidemyhead



Category: Take That
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Slightly bossy Mark, Slightly insecure Gary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalinsidemyhead/pseuds/carnivalinsidemyhead
Summary: “Being wedged between Howard and Mark feels like the safest place on Earth.”





	The Safest Place On Earth

Gary sighed to himself as he entered his dressing room alone. It probably was for the best that they finally decided to get separate dressing rooms and he respected that Mark especially needed alone time before a gig, but he couldn’t help feeling a bit sad over it. He missed them all having that special time together that was just theirs. And he knew that after the show and the ride back to the hotel, they would probably head to their separate rooms because they just never seemed to hang out together after shows anymore. To say nothing of engaging in...er...other sorts of activities together.

He told himself he was being a bit ridiculous. He saw Howard and Mark all the time. In the studio, on the stage, doing promo… He paused. When was the last time they spent any time together *not* working? He honestly couldn’t recall. And it had been even longer since he’d been touched by either of them beyond the nightly preshow hugs. Or touched them. Maybe they were starting to grow apart?

He was so distressed by the thought that he barely heeded the five minutes to show time warning and had to be called a second time, an unheard of event for someone who was always the first one ready to go on stage. And through the show itself he was preoccupied and distracted and running on autopilot. 

“What a night! What a crowd! Thank you and good night!” He walked offstage and felt two pairs of arms grabbing at him.

“What,” demanded Howard, “was that?”  
Gary frowned at him, slightly puzzled. “A concert? You know, those things we’ve been doing for about 30 years now?”  
“You certainly wasn’t acting like you’d been doing it for 30 years.”  
Gary bristled defensively at that. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
Howard shook his head. “Mate, you forgot how to do the Pray dance. Even *you* don’t forget that routine. And you forgot the words to Greatest Day. And..”

“All right! All right!” Gary interrupted him. “I get the point.” 

Mark looked at him concernedly. “Gaz, are you doing all right? This isn’t like you.” 

“I’m fine!” Gary snapped, then flinched at the hurt look on Mark’s face. “Sorry. I’m just tired.” He cleared his throat, signaling an end to the conversation. “Let’s go, the car’s waiting.” He turned and headed down the corridor. Mark and Howard exchanged glances behind him and shook their heads. “Just tired” their arses! 

When they got to the hotel, Gary mumbled a hurried “good night” and headed toward his room. He unlocked the door with his keycard and stepped inside. And so did Howard and Mark.

“I..er...don’t recall inviting you two in,” he remarked.  
“We invited ourselves,” said Howard, sprawling on the bed.  
Gary raised his eyebrow at him. “Sorry. Needed to stretch out for a minute. Back was killing me.” He sat back up. 

“Seriously, Gaz, what’s going on? And don’t tell us you’re just tired cos we’re not buying it. Are we, Markie?”

Mark shook his head. “Nope. And we’re not budging until you talk to us. Are we, Doug?” 

“We certainly aren’t, Markie.”

Gary sighed defeatedly. He knew from experience how stubborn they could be when they set their minds on something. He just felt so bloody embarrassed about how he was feeling. 

“I..I miss you,” he mumbled softly, avoiding eye contact with either of them. “I know I’m being silly...we see each other all the time, but I…” 

“Gary?” Mark interrupted softly, “I miss you too.” Howard nodded at both of them. “So do I.” 

“You do?” asked Gary. Howard and Mark sat down on either side of him and each placed a hand on one of his thighs. And then leaned in to nibble on his ears and whisper, “We do.”

Gary cleared his throat awkwardly. Howard and Mark smiled conspiratorially.  
“So much,” Mark purred, slowly unbuttoning Gary’s shirt as Howard palmed him through his trousers. 

Gary groaned with pleasure.

Mark grinned wickedly at Gary’s well defined torso. “Looking good enough to eat, Captain Barlow” he quipped as he kissed and licked his neck, then took his nipple into his mouth, lightly grazing it with his teeth.

“I’ll say you are,” Howard said, pulling down Gary’s trousers and freeing his erection. He dropped his head down to crotch level and took a long lick up the shaft with his infamous huge tongue, making Gary shiver, and gave him a cheeky smile. 

“Want more?” He asked, teasingly.  
“Please..”  
Howard grinned and wrapped his lips around Gary’s cock and started to suck. Mark eagerly watched Gary’s prick slide in and out of Howard’s mouth, reaching underneath Gary to rub his fingers against his entrance. He paused and looked at him for confirmation. Gary nodded breathlessly. Mark vanished for a few moments, returning with condoms and lube. He coated his fingers generously with the lube and slowly started to insert them one at a time.

Really slowly.  
“Fuck, you’re tight. It really has been a while, hasn’t it?” 

Gary nodded. “I think it’s been about five months now since we did anything like this. And I topped then. Like I usually do. Come to think of it, I can’t remember the last time I bottomed…” 

“Well, you are the Captain after all,” grinned Mark. 

“Mmm, in this case, I am more than happy to let the crew take over.” 

He jolted in surprise as he felt Howard’s tongue in his ass and then hissed with pleasure as he spread his cheeks apart and worked him open with his mouth, while Mark stroked his cock. After a few minutes of this, he grabbed Mark’s hair frantically. 

“Now. Fuck me now,” he gasped desperately. Mark took his hand off his cock. “All yours, Dougie” gesturing at Gary’s cock, and reaching for the condoms. Howard smiled and resumed sucking. Mark rolled the condom on and positioned himself behind Gary.  
“Come on, Captain. Arse up.”  
Gary raised his backside. “That’s better.” Mark lined his cock up with Gary’s entrance and slowly started to push inside. 

“Ohhhh fuuuckkk yessss” both of them groaned. Howard would have joined them because god did he love giving head, but it wasn’t polite to talk with your mouth full. 

Afterward, they lay together, Gary in the middle, Mark and Howard on either side, sated, sticky, sweat covered, and happy. Gary gave a contented sigh as he felt himself starting to drift off to sleep. 

“I’ve got a question,” Howard startled him from his near slumber.  
“Eh?” Gary mumbled tiredly.

“Do you reckon we ought to reshoot the These Days video only with us in bed starkers like this?” 

Mark hit him with a pillow.

Gary grinned. Things were definitely back how they should be.


End file.
